eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frances Fisher
Frances Fisher (* 11. Mai 1952 in Milford-on-the-Sea, Hampshire, England) ist eine britische Theater- und Filmschauspielerin. Zu ihren bekanntesten Rollen gehört die der Ruth DeWitt-Bukater in dem Erfolgsfilm Titanic. Sie spielt Eva Thorne in Eureka. Leben und Karriere Ihr Vater arbeitete an der Konstruktion von Öl-Raffinerien mit, so dass sie in jungen Jahren gezwungen war, oft umzuziehen. Im Schnitt zog sie einmal im Jahr um, bis sie in der 7. Klasse war. Danach blieb ihre Familie in Orange, Texas. Mit der Schauspielerei begann sie am Barter Theatre in Abingdon, Virginia. Fisher studierte zusammen mit Stella Adler. Sie verbrachte 14 Jahre hauptsächlich in New York und spielte dort die Hauptrolle in über 30 Theaterstücken von Autoren wie John Arden, Noël Coward, Emily Mann, Eugene O’Neill, Joe Orton, Sam Shepard, William Shakespeare, Jean Claude Van Italie, Eudora Welty and Tennessee Williams. Sie gewann einen Drama Desk Award für ihre Rolle in der amerikanischen Premiere von Caryl Churchills Three More Sleepless Nights und wirkte ebenfalls in der ersten Vorstellung von Judith Thompsons The Crackwalker in den USA mit. Weiterhin spielte sie Rollen in The Chain von Elia Kazan und in Arthur Millers letztem Stück Finishing the Picture. Hinzu kamen Rollen in bekannten Theaterstücken wie 1984 nach George Orwell und Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame von Victor Hugo. Einem weltweiten Publikum wurde Frances Fisher durch ihre Rolle als Ruth DeWitt Bukater, die Mutter von Rose, in dem Katastrophenfilm Titanic von James Cameron bekannt. 2006 kehrt sie auf die Theaterbühne im Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles zurück und spielt dort in The Cherry Orchard von Tschechow. Fisher war von 1970 bis 1972 mit Billy Mack Hamilton verheiratet. 1993 wurde ihre Tochter Francesca Fisher-Eastwood geboren, deren Vater der Schauspieler und Regisseur Clint Eastwood ist. Filmografie Filme *1983: Weiß sie, wie man Kuchen backt? (Can She Bake a Cherry Pie?) *1987: Das gebrochene Gelübde (Broken Vows, Fernsehfilm) *1987: Harte Männer tanzen nicht (Tough Guys Don’t Dance) *1987: Heart of a Champion *1988: Patty (Patty Hearst) *1988: Was für ein wundervolles Leben (Bum Rap) *1988: Big *1989: Roadhome *1989: Pink Cadillac *1989: Skandal in Cold Sassy (Fernsehfilm) *1990: Sudie und Simpson (Sudie and Simpson, Fernsehfilm) *1990: Keine Zeit für Tränen (A Promise to Keep, Fernsehfilm) *1990: Ein Mädchen namens Dinky (Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael) *1991: L.A. Story *1991: Lucy & Desi – Blick hinter die Kulissen (Lucy & Desi: Before the Laughter, *Fernsehfilm) *1991: Cobra Attack (Frame Up) *1992: Erbarmungslos (Unforgiven) *1992: Devlin – Blutige Intrige (Devlin, Fernsehfilm) *1993: Tödliche Gottesanbeterin (Praying Mantis, Fernsehfilm) *1993: Angriff der 20-Meter-Frau (Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman, Fernsehfilm) *1994: Babyfever *1994: Molly & Gina *1994: Tödliches Spiel (Frame-Up II: The Cover-Up) *1995: The Other Mother: A Moment of Truth Movie (Fernsehfilm) *1995: Der wunderliche Mr. Cox (The Stars Fell on Henrietta) *1995: The Whiskey Heir (Kurzfilm) *1996: O. Henry’s Christmas (Fernsehfilm) *1996: Striptease *1996: Female Perversions *1997: Do Me a Favor *1997: Titanic *1997: Wild America *1999: Der große Mackenzie (The Big Tease) *1999: Ein wahres Verbrechen (True Crime) *1999: Traffic (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Nur noch 60 Sekunden (Gone in 60 Seconds) *2000: The Audrey Hepburn Story (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis (Fernsehfilm) *2001: The Rising Place *2001: Passion and Prejudice (Fernsehfilm) *2002: Blue Car – Poesie des Sommers (Blue Car) *2003: Haus aus Sand und Nebel (House of Sand and Fog) *2004: Laws of Attraction *2005: Mrs. Harris – Mord in besten Kreisen (Mrs. Harris, Fernsehfilm) *2006: The Night of the white Pants *2007: Im Tal von Elah (In the Valley of Elah) *2007: Sex and Death 101 *2007: Operation: Kingdom (The Kingdom) *2007: My Sexiest Year *2008: Jolene *2008: A Single Woman *2008: To Love and Die (Fernsehfilm) *2009: The Perfect Game *2010: Backyard Wedding (Fernsehfilm) *2010: Janie Jones *2010: Golf in the Kingdom *2011: The Roommate *2011: Sedona *2011: Der Mandant (The Lincoln Lawyer) *2011: Grow Up Already (Kurzfilm) *2011: Partners (Fernsehfilm) *2012: The Perfect Fit (Kurzfilm) *2012: The Silent Thief *2012: Any Day Now *2012: Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 *2012: The Seven Year Hitch (Fernsehfilm) *2012: Pandora’s Box (Kurzfilm) *2012: Retribution (Fernsehfilm) *2013: Ein Kandidat zum Verlieben (The Makeover, Fernsehfilm) *2013: Seelen (The Host) *2013: Plush *2013: Red Wing *2014: The M Word *2014: Das Glück an meiner Seite (You’re Not You) *2015: Die Frau in Gold (Woman in Gold) Fernsehserien *1976–1980: The Edge of Night (53 Folgen) *1985: Die Springfield Story (The Guiding Light, zwei Folgen) *1986–1987: Der Equalizer (The Equalizer, drei Folgen) *1988: Roseanne (eine Folge) *1989: Newhart (eine Folge) *1989: Matlock (zwei Folgen) *1989: CBS Summer Playhouse (eine Folge) *1989: In der Hitze der Nacht (In the Heat of the Night, eine Folge) *1991: The Young Riders (eine Folge) *1993: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x18) *1993: Crime & Punishment (eine Folge) *1995–1996: Strange Luck – Dem Zufall auf der Spur (Strange Luck, 17 Folgen) *1999: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, eine Folge) *1999–2000: Becker (fünf Folgen) *2000–2001: Titus (drei Folgen) *2001: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X-Files, eine Folge) *2002: Glory Days (neun Folgen) *2003: The Lyon’s Den (fünf Folgen) *2004: Boston Legal (eine Folge) *2005: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Folge 11x14 Just as I Am) *2005: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, eine Folge) *2006: Laws of Chance (eine Folge) *2006: Grey’s Anatomy (Folge 2x24 Damage Case) *2007: Saving Grace (eine Folge) *2008: October Road (eine Folge) *2008: Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Folge 5x17 Slipping) *2008: Eureka – Die geheime Stadt (Eureka, acht Folgen) *2008: The Shield – Gesetz der Gewalt (The Shield, vier Folgen) *2009: The Mentalist (Folge 2x05 Red Scare) *2010: Private Practice (Folge 3x21 War) *2010: Two and a Half Men (Folge 7x18 Ixnay on the Oggie Day) *2010: The Good Guys (eine Folge) *2010: Sons of Anarchy (eine Folge) *2011: The Whole Truth (eine Folge) *2011: Zeit der Sehnsucht (Days of Our Lives, zwei Folgen) *2011: Torchwood (zwei Folgen) *2011: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, eine Folge) *2012: The Unknown (eine Folge) *2012: A Gifted Man (eine Folge) *2012: Childrens Hospital (eine Folge) *2013: Touch (fünf Folgen) *2014: Castle (eine Folge) *2014: Rectify (eine Folge) *2014: The Killing (zwei Folgen) *2014–2015: Resurrection (21 Folgen) *2016: Criminal Minds (zwei Folgen) Auszeichnungen/Nominierungen Frances Fisher ist Mitglied auf Lebenszeit im legendären „Actors Studio“. Bei den Screen Actors Guild Awards 1998 wurde sie mit ihren Kollegen in der Kategorie Beste Leistung eines Schauspieler-Ensembles (Titanic) nominiert. Quelle *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frances_Fisher Kategorie:Schauspieler